Come Back To Me
by Armelle Aquamar Eira
Summary: Summary: Sakura kesal! Sasuke lebih memilih bersama dengan Naruto daripada dengannya oleh karena itu dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkan mereka dan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai miliknya, karena tidak ada yang boleh bersama Sasuke selain dirinya.


.

Didalam sebuah gereja terlihat dua orang lelaki akan melakukan upacara pernikahan yang dipimpin oleh seorang pastor berambut putih bernama Hidan. Sang pengantin yang memiliki rambut raven memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan dasi berwarna biru gelap dan celana panjang berwarna hitam juga. Sedangkan pria yang satu lagi memiliki rambut bewarna keemasan memakai setelan jas bewarna abu-abu dengan celana yang bewarna sama dengan jasnya, sedangkan untuk kemeja dia memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi yang berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua tampak serasi hingga membuat semua orang yang hadir terdiam melihat keserasian mereka.

"Ehem," pastor Hidan berdehem sekali untuk mengetes suaranya lalu berkata."Sasuke Uchiha apa Anda bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai suami Anda baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia," jawab pria raven yang bernama Sasuke.

"kalau Anda tuan Namikaze?" Tanya pastor Hidan kepada pria yang lainnya.

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Naruto dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sasuke.

"ok, mulai sekarang kalian berdua resmi menjadi suami-istri, eh suami-suami." Kata pastor Hidan. "You can kiss your bride" lanjutnya.

"hm, dobe kita akhirnya menjadi suami-suami juga dan namamu sekarang adalah Uchiha Naruto," setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke langsung mencium Naruto yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

**Come Back To Me**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: SasuNaru(main pair), ItaSaku**

**Slight: SasuSaku, ItaNaru, FugaMina, KushiMiko, dll**

**Warning: OOC, BL, YAOI, YURI, Mpreg**

Summary: Sakura kesal! Sasuke lebih memilih bersama dengan Naruto daripada dengannya oleh karena itu dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkan mereka dan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai miliknya, karena tidak ada yang boleh bersama Sasuke selain dirinya.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan temaram terlihatlah seorang perempuan berambut pink yang masih menggunakan piama bewarna senada dengan rambutnya sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya disudut ruangan.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Sakura," kata seorang wanita setengah baya berambut pink yang memakai gaun terusan bewarna pink lembut.

"ya,"jawab gadis pink yang bernama Sakura.

"kau tidak pergi ke pesta keluarga Uchiha sayang?"

"tidak kaa-san, aku tidak ikut," jawab Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"kenapa sayang? Bukank-"

"aku lagi kurang enak badan Kaa-san," potong Sakura cepat.

"oh, cepat sembuh ya sayang," setelah mengatakan hal itu, wanita itu pun pergi dari depan kamar Sakura.

"bagaimana, apa Sakura ikut?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki wajah baby face.

"tidak, dia bilang lagi kurang enak badan,"

"bagaimana sih, padahal temannya sedang mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Biar aku panggil dia turun," kata pemuda itu kesal.

"sudahlah Sasori,mungkin dia memang lagi kurang enak badan, keluarga Uchiha pasti akan mengerti," kata seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut merah dan menggunakan tuxedo bewarna hitam.

"tapi Tou-san, di-"

"sudahlah Sasori, biarkan saja Sakura istirahat, lebih baik kita berangkat saja," potong wanita berambut pink.

"baiklah, Kaa-san ayo kita berangkat," balas Sasori kemudian sambil melangkah kearah pintu keluar.

"hm," setelah mengalami perdebatan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya keluarga Haruno(minus Sakura) pergi ke kediaman Uchiha dan meniggalkan Sakura sendirian di rumah.

Di Kamar Sakura

Hiks

Hiks

"Sa..suke"

Hiks

Setelah Kaa-sannya pergi dari depan kamarnya, Sakura hanya menangis sendirian di atas kasur sambil memeluk lututnya. Di sela-sela isakannya dia hanya menyebutkan satu nama.

Sasuke

FLASH BACK

_Di sebuah café, terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut raven duduk berlawanan arah dengan seorang perempuan berkulit putih dan berambut soft pink yang menggunakan dress mini berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. di depan ereka berdua terlihat dua gelas cappuccino dan sepiring cake strawberry di depan gadis pink itu._

"_Sasuke-kun," panggil perempuan itu, "apa yang akan kamu bicarakan?" tanya perempuan itu._

"_begini Sakura…" lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu memulai pembicaraan._

'_kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun keren~, walaupun Cuma menggunakan T-shirt dengan lambang Uchiha di dadanya dan hoodie berwarna biru serta jeans hitam dia tetap keren. Tapi dia mau apa ya samapai gugup begitu? Jangan…jangan… dia mau melamarku, OMG sebentar lagi aku akan jadi nyonya Uchiha,' batin Sakura sambil senyum-senyum._

"_kura.." _

"_Sakura!" panggil Sasuke agak keras._

"_ah, ya ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura setelah sadar dari lamunannya._

"_hn, begini Sakura, aku…"_

'_kyaa~ dia pasti akan melamarku,' batin Sakura._

"_aku… tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi," lanjut Sasuke tegas. Pernyataan Sasuke itu langsung menghilangkan senyum Sakura sekaligus menghancurkan lamunan indah gadis itu._

"_ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun? Bu-bukankah kamu bilang kamu sangat menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura penuh ketidak percayaan._

"_hn, aku seorang gay, jadi aku mungkin menyukaimu," jawab Sasuke dingin._

"_tap-tapi Sasuke-kun, ka-" Sakura akan membantah pernyataan Sasuke tapi kata-katanya dipotong oleh suara kursi yang digeser._

_GREK_

"_sudahlah Sakura kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi," setelah mengatakan hal itu dia segera pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sebelum mencapai pintu keluar Sasuke membalikan badannya dan menatap Sakura yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. "satu hal lagi Sakura," Sakura yang tadi sedang menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. "jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'kun' lagi, itu sangat menjijikan dan jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi," setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan café tersebut meninggalkan Sakura sendirian bersama dengan hatinya yang sudah dihancurkan oleh Sasuke,"_

"_Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan lirih._

TBC

Hello everyone ^^/

Aku kembali lagi nih dengan cerita baru dengan judul Come Back To Me. Mungkin ada yang sudah familiar dengan judul fic ini, ya karena fic ini memang dibuat karena terinspirasi oleh lagu Come Back To Me-nya Utada Hikaru. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Review please

Baca juga cerita crossover yang berjudul Another Dimension#Promosi# bercerita tentang Sasuke dan Naruto dari dunia shinobi yang bertukar dunia dengan Draco dan Harry dari dunia sihir. Ceritnya baru ku publish trailernya. Karena eritanya crossover jadi kutaruh di tempat crossover, tapi ngak banyak yang review T_T apa kutaruh di tempat Naruto saja ya? Boleh tidak aku taruh cerita crossover di tempat regular? Tolong beri saran ya, thank you

A/N: untuk cerita yang lain sedang dikerjakan jadi maaf kalau menunggu lama.


End file.
